


Consider Me Blessed

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, late-night gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It was an even trade, but somehow Joe got the worse end of the deal. Now he has to pay up.Based off of the tumblr prompt "Just know that I love you. I love you with all of my fucked up, piece of shit heart."





	Consider Me Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fandomscenariosforyou for requesting this on tumblr!

One aspect of Joe and George's relationship that they've always prided themselves on is their ability to avoid major fights and blow ups. They bickered often, yes, but it was rare that their disagreements resulted in screaming matches and one of them sleeping on the couch. That's Web and Lieb's job.

Tonight, however, is different.

"I can't believe you! You piece of shit!"

George laughs maliciously in Joe's wholly enraged face, looking much too smug. Suddenly, Joe misses the goofy, albeit slightly annoying, George that he had just ate dinner with — until all went to hell.

"I fuckin' told you this would happen, Toye. Pay up," Luz sneers, holding his hand out in front of him, demanding the stack of paper bills to be presented immediately.

"This is fucked up. You're fucked up," Joe growls, but counts out the correct amount with heavy hands and a heavy heart. "I'm gonna have to mortgage everything; I'm gonna go bankrupt, dammit!"

"Oh, Joe. So trusting," George scolds teasingly, lazily double-checking the amount of money handed to him. "I told you this would happen. You made a bad deal, my friend."

"You're disgusting," Joe spits out, eyes fixated on the bills George flicks through. "Jesus Christ, it's all there. I promise."

"Two thousand dollars," George hums happily, satisfied with the payment. "Hey, it's your fault anyway."

"We had an even trade," Toye argues, crossing his arms and surveying the damage. "You're just one lucky bastard."

"Consider me blessed," Luz winks, relaxing back into his chair. "So, d'ya want to keep playing? I know you're almost bankrupt, but you're one space away from passing go."

"You missed my hotel on Marvin Gardens twice," Joe deadpans, laying down the rest of his cards. "And I landed on your Boardwalk hotel the first time around. I'm done."

George grins. "Then that's the game! Another round of Monopoly won by the champion, George Luz!"

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in," Joe grumbles, standing up from the table and walking back to their bedroom, leaving the mess of the game board for his boyfriend to clean up.

"Aren't ya gonna help me put this away?" George calls, merely getting a flip of the bird before Joe disappears into their room.

After George has put the game away, he finds Joe snuggled under the comforter in bed half-heartedly paging through channels on their TV. Wordlessly, he undressed down to his boxers and slides into bed next to him, pressing himself close to Joe.

"Anything good on?" he asks, nuzzling his face into Toye's shoulder. When he receive just an indifferent grunt and a lack of a strong arm wrapping around him, George sighs.

"Listen, I'm sorry for making Boardwalk a hotel and I'm sorry you landed on it. I know it was fucked up and that I'm a piece of shit."

Joe snorts, but doesn't acknowledge George farther.

"Just know that I love you with my fucked up, piece of shit heart."

There's a short stretch of silence before Joe turns his head to look at his boyfriend, genuinely sorry puppy dog eyes gazing up at him.

"How can you always beat me in that game?"

George grins. "It's a gift. I also have the gift of giving great apologies," he teases, a hand snaking lower under the covers.

"Georgie, it's one AM. We've been playing Monopoly for two hours," Joe remarks, switching off the TV, settling farther into the mattress. "I'm tired."

"Fine. But only because tomorrow's a Saturday, and I can wake you up with a proper apology."

Eyes already closed, a deep chuckle rumbles through Joe's chest. "Whatever you do, don't make breakfast. The smoke alarm going off again is not an apology."

"I'm offended, Joe. You should know my style by now."

"Go to sleep, Georgie."

"Only 'cause I love you."

The last thing George catches before he drifts off to sleep in Joe's warm arms is his boyfriend's mumbled response.

"Love you too, but you're still a piece of shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @insightfulinsomniac on tumblr for more prompts, headcanons, etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
